Get an other life
by Nami2525
Summary: Bella voit sa vit changer lorsque sa mère meurt en la laissant dans un monde inconnue. Elle decide de partir de Forks pour rejoindre Michelle la soeur jumelle de sa mère. Et si le destin décidais de lui accordé le droit au bonheur aurait elle le courage?
1. Chapter 1

- Bella ? Bella ?

- Maman ?

C'est a ce moment que je vu son air horrifié . Ses yeux frappé de terreur et ce regard qui me hante jusqu'à maintenant. Et comme d'habitude je me réveille en criant priant dieu d'oublier toute cet épisodes du passé pour aller de l'avant. C'est pourquoi j'ai quitté forks pour avoir un nouveau départ une nouvelle vie et d'avoir un entourage qui ne vous juge pas et vous regarde comme la pauvre choses.

J'avais besoin de partir pour mon bien et celui de Charlie, mon père.

1er chapitre: DESTINATION

-Ici l'aéroport LAX de Los Angeles. Pour les habitants venue de Seattle, veuillez vous dirigé aux terminal C

Après 2h30 de vol, j'étais arrivé à Los Angeles pour rejoindre ma tante Michelle, sœur jumelle de ma mère.

Flash back

Une journée plus tôt

-Bella où est- ce que tu vas ?

- Papa soupirai-je, je… je part je doit partir d'ici le plus vite possible

- Comment ça tu part ? Bella regarde moi !

- Papa commençai-je, je doit partir. Je peut plus continué comme ça tout me ramène à maman. Je doit partir loin d'ici tout recommencé à zéro je meurt chaque seconde ici, je respire plus, je ne dort plus, je ne fait que des cauchemar j'ai … j'en ai marre, je veut partir. Je pourri ton espace. Je sais que tu me déteste, tu te dit que je suis a l'origine de tout les malheur qui se sont abattu sur notre famille. débitai-je

- Bella, tu dit n'importe quoi j'ai promis à ta mère de veiller sur toi avant sa mort. Tu ne peut pas partir. Et ton travaille tu y a pensé ? Où croit tu pouvoir aller comme ça tu n'a même pas d'argent, pas de toit.

- En quoi ça te regarde ? Je n'ai pas de compte a te rendre. Je vais rejoindre tante Michelle au moins j'aurais de la compagnie.

- Bella, je t'interdit de quitter cette maison. Ta mère ne l'aurais pas apprécié

Cet fois-ci s'en été trop je pris toute mes affaires avec mon passeport et mon billet ( que j'ai payer avec toute mes économie ) et sorti de la maison

- Malheureusement, maman n'est plus là et tu ne pourra pas m'empêché de partir au revoir papa prend soin de toi. Je suis désolé dis-je plus doucement

Fin du flash back

-Bella ? OH MON DIEU ! C'est toi ? Comme tu as grandi. Ça va ? t'es pas trop fatigué ? L'avion étais confortable ? Tu as faim ? Oh mon dieu tu ressemble beaucoup a ta mère et moi ! Débitai-je

On reconnais ma tante pour avoir les même mimique que ma mère voilà pourquoi j'ai voulu venir ici et pas autre part

- Oui ça va tante Michelle et non je n'ai pas faim merci souris-je

- tu es bien la fille de ton père, réservé et timide mais avec ton propre caractère ! Sa fait tellement longtemps que l'on s'est pas vue hum… depuis la mort de Ren… On y va je suis garé dehors

Tante Michelle était tout aussi affecté que moi depuis la mort de maman donc j'appris à ne plus parler de maman. LA était une ville très magnifique avec toutes cette…

- Alors, comment va ton vieux père ? Il a pas du apprécié le fait que tu viennes ici chez moi dit elle en me coupant dans mes pensées

- Honnêtement je ne sais pas. Je suis parti sans même lui avoir laissé le temps de répliquer de toute façon mon choix ne le regarde pas !

Elle me regarda d'un œil incrédule en se disant peut être que j'étais folle

-Bella tu ne devrais pas te mettre a dos ta famille c'est pas …

- Ma famille c'est moi la coupai-je pas papa. Maman n'est plus là, mon propre père n'est pas là pour moi il me déteste et si sa dérange quelqu'un, bah merde

- Bella commença-t-elle alors que je sanglotai SHHHHH calme toi. Je suis la maintenant, je suis là, pour toi c'est juste que je ne voudrai pas que tu regrette ton choix dit-elle en caressant ma joue

Tout le reste du trajet se passa dans un silence. Je me contentai de regardai le paysage que m'offrais la bout d'un moment, la voiture s'arrêta alors que je m'étais assoupis

- On est arrivé dit-elle alors que je regardais cette immense maison

- Owaaaaaaah sifflai-je, elle est immense cette maison. Et magnifique m'empressai-je d'ajouter en rigolant

- Merci bah dit toi que mon marie est un peu du genre à aimer les choses classe et voyant ajouta-t-elle tout doucement

Tout mon estomac se noua en pensant qu'elle était marier

- TU EST MARIE ??

- Oui pourquoi ? Tu ne le savais pas dit-elle en rigolant

Je secouai la tête négativement comment avais-je pu oublié un élément aussi important

- Ne t'inquiète pas il vas pas te mordre dit-elle comme si elle pouvait lire dans ma tête

La maison était vraiment sublissime. La décoration étais modern mais le plus incroyable fut cet cuisine dont j'étais tomber amoureuse ce qui ne loupa pas a Michelle

- Tu aimes ? La cuisine s'est la pièce où j'ai eu le plus d'inspiration dit-elle nonchalamment

- PARCE QUE C'EST TOI QUI A FAIT LA DECO INTERIEUR

- Enfin Bella pas intérieur, la décoration tout cours

Ô grand seigneur où je suis tomber ? Sur la famille parfaite du président ?

Les reste de la maison était autant étonnante que les pièces que j'ai vu

- Et voici ta chambre dit elle en me montrant la seul pièce potable. Elle étais quelque peu banal mais tout a fait mon style classe mais discret exactement ce qu'il me fallait.

Je l'ai entièrement refait parce que je me suis dit que tu aimais les choses discrets mais peut être je me suis tromper désolé on peut tout changer tu sais demain ! On peut sortir pour …

- Elle est parfaite cette chambre la coupai-je en soufflant elle est magnifique je touchais le bureau pour voir si tout était réelle.

- Bon je te laisse je prépare le dînée. Je t'appelle quand c'est prêt en attendant tu prendre une douche te reposer ou descendre regarder la télé ou aller sur l'ordinateur tient ta vu je t'ai acheter un mac ou sinon tu peut sortir dans le jardin profité du soleil ou sinon plongé dans la piscine si tu as trop chaud ou sinon tu peut appeler ton père ou sinon …

- Stop ! Je croit que j'ai compris je vais juste me contentai de prendre une douche et de rangeai mes affaires.

- Ok

Lorsqu'elle sortit de ma « chambre », je m'affalais sur le lit en repensant a ma vie d'avant, à ma mère. Ma mère étais exactement comme tante Michelle jusqu'à que mon grand père les confondé tout le temps. En repensant a ma mère, un trou béant transperça ma poitrine comme à son ès avoir pris ma douche et après mettre changé je décida de rangé mes affaires en mettant de la musique et pour sa rien ne vaut mieux que du vieux rock du genre nirvana, Chuck Berry, The Beatles…

Lorsque je fini dernier mon dernier jeans, j'entendis des gens crié par la fenêtre. Des jeunes pensai-je. Il avait l'air d'être heureux,sans problème. Ils avaient l'air innocent du malheur que pouvait avoir la vie et naifs du bonheur de la vie. Ils étaient tout le contraire de moi. Eux heureux et moi Malheureuse avec un grand « M » . Sans m'en rendre contre des bras protecteur m'avaient enlacé. Michelle pensai-je.

- Elle me manque maman dis-je d'une toute petite voix en sanglotant

- Moi aussi elle me manque Renée dit-elle en sanglotant aussi

A mon tour je l'enlaçais dans mes bras et nous pleurâmes notre chagrin ensemble. Michelle était tout a fait comme ma mère émotive comme je l'étais. Au bout d'un trentaines de minutes, nous descendîmes pour aller manger lorsque le bruit d'une serrure retentit c'est …

- Coucou chérie

- Michelle ? Dit-il depuis l'entré. Comment s'appelait-il ? Merde

- Dans la salle a manger cria-t-elle

Plus les pas se rapprochais, plus mon cœur battait de plus en plus vite puis

- Chérie je te présente ma nièce Isabella Swan, Bella voici mon marie Thomas Cullen

- Enchantée Mr Cullen

- Oh je t'en prie je suis pas si vieux que ça appelle moi Tom ok Isabella

- D'accord donc appelé moi juste Bella alors dis-je avec un sourire

- Yep. Bon chérie c'est pas que voila mais voila j'ai faim donc heu … a attend tiens Bella c'est pour toi dit il en me donnant quelque choses

J'ouvris le cadeau et y découvris un

- Je sais pas ce que vous aimez vous les jeunes donc je t'ai acheté un Iphone comme ça tu peut écouté de la musique et plein d'autre choses

Mais ils sont milliardaire ou quoi ?

- Merci beaucoup M… Thoma… Tom dis-je en rougissant de plus belle

- HAHA je croit qu'on va bien s'entendre ah merci chérie dit il en l'embrassant

- De rien dit elle tout simplement. Bon demain Bella ont sort un peu ?? Je vais te faire rencontrais des gens

Oula

- Heu ouais pourquoi pas !

- Demain on vas faire heu… bah tiens du shopping comme tu vient d'arriver de Forks tu doit avoir que des vêtement qui tiens trop chaud nan ?

- Heu dis-je

- Dis chérie tu me passe ta carte de crédit spécial SHOPPING ?

- Encore ! Tu vas me ruiné toi avec Alice dit il

- Oh Alice bonne idée je vais lui demander de venir pour que Bella ne soit pas seul avec moi dit elle avec joie

Oh mon Dieu pourquoi diable du shopping

- Sa va être pire avec Alice marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe

- Ta dit quelque choses chérie demanda Michelle

- Pas du tout ! Dit il avec un peu trop d'entrain pour paraître convaincant

Les reste de la soirée se passa un peu comme ça dans la bonne humeur. Je partit me couché vers 23 heures pour me préparé a la journée de demain psychologiquement parlant. Une fois aux lit, je me suis dit que j'avais beaucoup de chances d'avoir une famille sur laquelle ont peut compté. J'avais très bien fait de venir ici. Mais d'un autre côté je me senti coupable de laisser Charlie tout seul à Forks. Mais de toutes façon, c'est ma vie. C'est avec peu de conviction que je m'endormis

* * *

-Bella Bella Bella court vite part

- Pourquoi ? Maman maman derrière toi

- Bella tout est de ta faute dit mon père

C'est alors que je me réveillais en sursaut après avoir cauchemarder toute la nuit. Michelle était venu 2 fois dans la nuit pour savoir ce qui se passe mais je lui avait rassurer que c'était juste des cauchemar elle partir non sans m'avoir jeter plusieurs coup d'œil. Ils était prés de 10h quand je descendis après avoir pris ma douche.

- Bonjour Tante Michelle

- bonjour et combien de fois je vais te dire de m'appeler M I C H E L L E ok ?

- Bonjour M I C H E L L E

-.Ça va ? Tu veut un café ?

- Ouais je veut bien merci

Après quelque secondes d'hésitation Michelle se lança

- Bella commença-t-elle, C'est normal tous ces cris cette nuit? je t'avoueque j'ai vraiment flippé cette nuit mais bon t'es sûr que ça va ?

- Oui bien sûr c'est juste que sa m'arrive de faire des cauchemar mais ceux n'étais pas terrible j'en ai connus des pires dis-je en souriant faiblement

- Des PIRES ??

- TATA ont pourrais parler d'autre chose s'il te plait ?

Elle parut réfléchir à un autre thème puis se lança dans une conversation tout aussi désagréable.

- Alice ne devrait pas tardé. Elle vas venir avec Esmée sa mère la meilleur personne qui m'est été de voir

- Qui sont-ils ??

- La famille du frère a Tom : Carlisle Cullen. Lui et Tom sont chirurgiens. Carlisle as 3 enfants dont Alice. C'est une fille ssuper gentil un peu fo-folle et hyperactive. Emmet c'est le plus grand. C'est un grand blagueur celui là et un grand mangeur. Et le cadet c'est Edward le plus réservé de la famille Cullen parce que quand je te dit qu'il sont fou, ils le sont vraiment.

- Et ils font quoi dans la vie ? Demandai-je

- Alors Esmée est décoratrice d'intérieur comme moi. Emmet est entraineur de baseball. Alice est styliste.( Sa je l'aurai deviné ) et Edward lui suit les traces de sont père ils veut devenir médecin.

- Alors comme ça tu parle de ma famille à des inconnus dit une voix féminine

- Esmée ! Comment tu va ? Dit Michelle

- Très bien j'ai ramené Alice comme tu ma la demandé avec Rose. Dit la dénommé Esmée

- Très bien bah je te présente ma nièce

- Isabella Swan dit une autre voix. Elle était très petite plus petit que mon mètre 64

- Heu juste Bella dis -je d'une voix gêné. Mais comment …

- Ta tant… Michelle me la dit elle alors que Michelle la fusilla du regard

- Je me présente Alice Cullen et voici Rosalie Hale la copine de mon crétin de grand frère Emmet que tu as du entendre parler

- Ah oui heu enchanté

- Salut dit elle d'une voix amical

- Bon bah on y vas ?? Dit Michelle

* * *

Jamais on m'a dit que le shopping était fatiguant mais avec Alice et Rosalie et ajouté à sa ma tante Michelle et vous obtenez une journée à mourir. Seul Esmée était tranquille avec un sourire accroché a son visage H24.

Une fois rentré a la maison, Alice eut la mauvaise idée de dire

- Ce soir c'est barbecue à la maison vous venez ?

Et là c'est le regard made in Alice auquel personne ne peut y résister.

- Heu je sais pas Alice. Tom ne vas pas tarder à rentrer et tout dit Michelle

Oui Tom arrive on ne peut pas pensais-je

- Bella sa te dit toi ? Me demanda Alice

- Heu … je sais pas .. Tom n'est pas là et tout et en plus il faut que je mange

Merde. Son sourire s'illumina

- Bah justement, c 'est l'intérêt d'un barbecue. Allé Michelle Tom n'a qu'a nous rejoindre à la maison en le prévenant

Et voilà c'est perdu je soupirais

- Bon okay mais c'est juste parce que Bella vient d'arrivé parce que la je suis morte a force d'avoir courue partout comme une folle

- Mais Michelle tu est folle dit Alice

- Ouais comme toi dit Rosalie alors que tout le monde rigolais sauf Alice et Michelle qui fusillères Rosalie des yeux.

C'était pas mal je devait l'avoué leur maison était tout aussi étonnante que celle de Michelle. J'avais rencontré le copain d'Alice, Jasper qui est psychologue. Emmet était le plus étonnant de tous avec sa musculature comparable à un ours et ses blagues déplacé qui mon plutôt fait rougir que rire. Le seul que je n'avais pas vu était le cadet et lorsque je demanda à Alice où il étais

- Ils manque pas un de tes frères ? Demandais-je

- Si Edward mais il est en garde dans l'hôpital de tonton Tom où plutôt « TOM » .Pour travailler dans le même hôpital que mon père fait trop piston et trop « entrprise famillial ». Il devrait venir avec lui comme il le dépose ici avant de partir dit-elle en plongeant sont marshmallow dans le feu de bois fabriqué par Emmet.

Après avoir fini de mangé, je débarrassais les assiettes pour les lavés. Mais lorsque je pivota à droite pour accédé à la cuisine je percuta quelqu'un et tomba sur les fesses d'un coup brusque. Et grâce à ma maladresse légendaire je lâchais les assiettes qui tomba en morceau par terre en l'occurrence sur moi et mon partenaire de chute.

- Oh mon Dieu ça va ? Désolé j'ai fait tombé les assiettes et après sa a rebondi et ensuite c'est tombé sur nous après … sang … san … sa …ss … SANG.

- Hein ?! Du calme ce … c'est rien je vais bien très bien je … j'ai … désolé … je suis …. Ça va vous saignez de la lèvres et vous êtes pâles et … vous m'entendez

- Oui bien sur ris-je et après ce fus le néant

- Elle vas bien ? Demanda une voix qui était Esmée

- Oui maman soupira-t-il . C'est juste qu'elle est sur le choc. Dis une voix qui étais celle de … celle de … Edward. Un petit malaise de rien du tout regarde elle ouvre les yeux vous m'entendez ? Aïeuhhh mais pourquoi ?

- « Vous m'entendez » ? Elle s'appelle Bella troue du c'… crétin … Oh ça va maman dis Alice

- Où suis-je ? Maman ?

- Nan Balla c'est moi Michelle ça va ma puce ?

- Ouais … heu NON m'écriai-je. A CAUSE DE MA MALADRESSE J'AI BLESSE QUELQU'UN ET J'AI … sang

- Ouahhhh elle délire celle là dit la grosse voix d'Emmet

- Pffff vraiment incurable celui la dis quelqu'un

- heinnn ta dit quoi là Edward Anthony Masen Cullen ??

- Rien bref circulez je la monte dans ma chambre je vais la soigné c'est bon papa je sais m'y prendre et …

- Dans ta chambre hein dit Emmet avec un air suggestif

- Merde Em' t'es Co… Impossible dit il finalement

- Je préfère ça Edward lui sermonna sa mère

Tout à coup, je senti le sol s'éloigné de moi et la nausée commencé à naitre dans mon ventre

- Oh mon dieu … je vais vomir

La personne qui me porta s'esclaffa

- Ne vous inquiété pas Bella c'est juste un petit malaise avec quelque coupure superficiel

- humm gémis-je en serrant les lèvres pour ne pas me vidé sur mon sauveur

On m'allongea sur un lit puis on ferma une porte après quelque pansement sur mes coupures, je respirai un bon coup

- Vous ne supporté pas la vu du sang ?

C'étais plus une affirmation qu'une question

- Ni l'odeur. C'est un mélange d'eau rouillé mélangé avec du sel qui donne envie de vomir

Il me regarda comme si j'étais folle

- Quoi? Dis-je

- Rien répondis-il

Il y eu un silence gêné entre nous deux donc pour comblé le vide je parlé de n'importe quoi

- Donc t'es médecin ? Fis-je

C'étais plus une affirmation qu'une question

- Oui tout comme mon père

- Quelle spécialisation

- Pédiatrie

- Vous aimez les enfant ?

- Vous pouvez me tutoyer et oui j'aime bien les enfants

- C'est pareil pour toi tu peut me tutoyer fis-je en rigolant

- Edward

- Isabelle mais juste Bella suffira

-d'accord t'habite dans le quartier ?

- Je viens faire mes grandes vacances chez ma tante

- Ah oki Michelle. Une vrai folle

- Ouais tout comme ma mère dis-je sans même réfléchir

Mais qu'Est-ce qui m'arrive ? Lui parler de ma mère comme ça argh ! Je suis définitivement folle mais faut dire aussi que c'est difficile de résisté à son charme tellement qu'il est beau a mourir

- Sa veut dire que ta mère doit être une vrai pipelette

- Oui elle l'étais pipelette dis-je pensivement

- Oh mon dieu je suis désolé je ne savais pas je ..

- Non c'est bon c'est … pas grave je dois y aller désolé

- Oui je te raccompagne en bas

En rentrant à la maison dans la voiture de Tom après avoir dit au revoir à tout le monde, j'eu les larmes aux yeux en repensant à ma mère qui m'avais laissé dans un monde qui n'étais pas le mien. Mais bon tout être personne à le droit aux bonheur nan ?Et ma mère doit être déçue de moi en ce moment en me voyant malheureuse. A partir de maintenant, je me suis fait la promesse de tout faire pour prendre ma vie en main. De reprendre mes études, de travaillé et à la fin des ces vacances je chercherai un appartement ici ou ailleurs je ne sais pas, mais j'allais faire quelque choses de ma vie

Avant de dormir, j'embrassais comme tout les jours depuis la mort de maman, le collier que Michelle m'avait donné pendant l'enterrement de maman. C'est un collier très précieux pour ma mère qui avais appartenu à sa mère. Ce soir je dormi avec de nouvelle résolution et un sourire aux visage.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bon voila je continus ma fiction ! Désolé si j'ai mis que le premier chapitre mais j'avais vraiment pas le temps entre mes exam' mes devoir et tout, j'étouffais lol. C'est avec grand plaisir que je vous donne le deuxième chapitre .**

Chapitre 2 : Application

Sa fait maintenant deux semaine que je vis chez Tante Michelle et tout vas bien dans le meilleur des monde. Je ne lui ai toujours pas parlé de mon projet à propos de mes études et tout mais j'ai decidé de me lancer maintenant et de lui dire. C'est donc avec un grand sourire que je descendais en bas pour rejoindre tan… Michelle et Tom

-Bonjour , dis-je d'une voix timide mais néanmoins avec un grand sourier

- En bah ! T'en fais un sourire, dis Tom. J'ais après que t'es rentré en plein fouet dans la face de Cullen ?

C'est marrant comme Tom avait un comportement enfantin. Comme celui d'Emmett ou de ma mère …

- C'est ça rigole, dit tante Michelle. Elle s'est comme même ouverte ça aurais pu être grave tu sais ?

- Mais non, elle est pas fait de sucre elle est résistante pour avoir survécu à toute ces avanture due a maladresse ! Dit il en rigolant. Qu'est-ce que ça me rappelle Renée en vélo, Ajouta-t-il dans un soupir en craignant de m'avoir offensé.

- Tom … ,dit tante Michelle en le maugréant.

- Non c'est bon, dis je en mordant dans mon pancake. Je me suis fait à l'idée que Renée n'est plus là. Mais c'est pas pour autant que je vais me morfondre et me coupé du monde ! J'ai décidé de reprendre mes études et de chercher un travail pour au moins ne pas profité de vous, dis je en rigolant.

- Oh mais tu ne profite pas de nous, On apprécie vraiment ta compagnie et je suis heureuse que t'es pris de nouvelle résolution, dis tant Michelle en pleurant.

- Merci, dis-je. J'ai mis un peu d'argent de côté pour un jour si j'en aurait besoin et tout compte fait, j'ai bien fait, dis je en détendant l'atmosphère.

- Oh mais c'est pas un problème, tu sais on peut t'aider pour financer tes études. Et pour le travaille, Tom peut très bien te recruté pour l'administration. Voiture? T'auras besoin d'une voiture et mon dieu j'ai oublié mon chemisier chez le teinturier. Bon je vous laisse les enfants je revient bientôt! Et Bella ?, débitât-elle sans respirer une seconde

_Ouah mon dieu elle est trop forte. Sans respirer en plus. Mais attends je rêve ou elle compte payé mes études pensais-je_

_-_Attend tante Michelle, j'ai rien compris dis-je

- Pas grave, dis-elle. On se revoit tout de suite je revient. On en rediscutera plus tard ok ? Bisous

- Ok, dis-je dans le vide alors qu'elle étais sorti en oubliant ses clefs de voiture

- Oh Mon Dieu où sont mes clefs ? Dit-elle en revenant

- Juste là chérie, dis-Tom avant de lui faire un bisous. A ce soir chérie.

- Ouais, dit elle simplement avant de sortir

Après ce petit déjeuner agité, Tom partir en me disant au revoir

- Bon tu fait comme chez toi dit- il avant de partir. Et pour ce qui est du travail, c'est vrai qui nous nous manque de l'effectifs en administration donc si tu veut on peut t'embauché. Jai juste besoin du CV et c'est bon. En plus c'est bien payé dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil qui voulais surement dire « _ça t'évitera de travailler en tant que stripteaseuse. Je t'ais a l'œil « _

_-_Ok .merci pour tout , ajoutais je après qu'il soit partir.

Donc je me retrouvais toute seule dans cette immense maison. La première idée est d'aller profité du beau temps dans le jardin dans la piscine.

Après avoir mis mon maillot de bain et de la crème solaire, je plongeais dans l'eau froide. Croyant être seule, je nageais en profondeur sans reprendre ma respiration jusqu'à l'arrivé du bord.

- Nageuse ? demanda une voix derrière moi.

- Pas vraiment, dis-je après avoir sursauté sur moi-même en reconnaissant cette voix. Pas au travaille ? demandais-je à mon tour.

- Jour de congés, continua-t-il avec ses phrase sans verbes. Je vois que Michelle n'est pas là dit Edward.

- Nope, dis-je en laissant suspendre le ''p''. Tu veut que je lui laisse un messages dis-je ironiquement .

- Heu… Bah je vais l'attendre, dit-il hésitant A moins que ça te dérange ajouta-t-il taquin

- Du tout, affirmai-je en sortant de l'eau et attrapant une serviette. Comment se fait-il qu'un homme si occupé que toi viennes ici pendant ses jours de congés ? Dis-je en rigolant

- Eh bien dit toi que j'ai le choix entre un Emmett qui me tape sur le système, Une Alice qui critique tout mes vêtement et une mère qui… Qui fait sa mère quoi dit-il alors que j'éclatais de rire pour le première fois depuis ces derniers mois.

- Donc Tante Michelle est la roue de secours c'est ça ? Attention à que je lui dises rien, dis-je en le taquinant

- Aïe tu as perçait mon secret, dit-il .

Je marchait jusqu'à la porte d'entrée en lui criant

- Quand tu veut ! Lui dis-je dans l'espoir qu'il me suive.

J'entendis enfin ses pas me suivre jusqu'au salon où il s'affala sur le canapé.

- Une habitude de venir ici quand tu ne travaille pas ?

- Toujours, affirma-t-il. Michelle me considère un peu comme son fils. Tiens d'ailleurs tu as volé ma chambre tu sais dit-il en rigolant .

- Ah désolé. Mais le dis le dicton ''Qui part à la chasse, Perd sa place '' dis-je d'une vois qui ce voulais autoritaire. Ce qui le fait rire

- Mouais, dit-il nonchalamment.

Je partais dans la cuisine pour nous faire à manger lorsque je le vis survenir de nulle part

- aHHHHHHHHHHH, criai-je. Ne refait plus jamais ça ok ? Dis-je d'un ton qui ce voulais menaçant en maittant ma main sur le cœur pour le calmer.

- Désolé dit-il plié en deux. Mais t'aurais vu ta tête, ajouta-t-il avant d'explosé de rire mais il arrêta quand il vu mon regard menaçant. J'arrête, promis-t-il toujours en rigolant discrètement

- Bien, dis-je. Tu manges ?

- C'est quoi, demanda dit-il curieux ?

- Une salade niçoise dis-je. T'inquiète pas c'est mangeable, ajoutai-je en me rappelant les expériences culinaires de tante Michelle pas toujours comestible.

- Ca me va, affirma-il en un sourire éblouissant qui me fit rougir

- Ok bah va dans le salon je ramène tout, dis-je en espérant qu'il parte pour que je reprenne mes esprits.

- Laisse moi t'aider demanda-t-il en prenant le plat de salade avec les assiettes

- D'accord, cédai-je

- Alors comme ça tu vient de Forks ? Demanda Edward après m'avoir rejoint de la cuisine

- Oui, affirmai-je. Une toute petite ville dans l'état de Washington. A joutai-je dans l'espoir qu'il s'arrêterait là

Mais c'était mal le connaitre

-Ton père est chef de police là-bas non ? Dit-il

- Oui dis-je. Mais … Attend comment tu le sais ?

- Tante Michelle m'avais déjà parlais de toi avant le décès de Ren… Elle m'avais parlé d'un certain Charlie qui avait eu une aventure avec sa sœur et qu'il l'avait mise enceinte. Mais il ce sont marié en fin de compte, ajouta-il pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- Oui, dis-je en rigolant. Une connerie de jeunesse mais bon il s'en sont pas mal sortie non ? Tu ne trouve pas, ajoutai-je en désignant mon corps.

Il s'attarda un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire sur mon corps avant de détourner ses yeux.

- Sinon tu fait quoi comme étude ? T'as l'air d'une fille intelligente et saine d'esprit, dis-t-il. Pas comme ses filles qui m'harcèle qui sont accessoirement les copines d'Alice ou plutôt ces ''camarades de classes'', ajouta-t-il d'un air blasée qui me fait rire.

- J'ai arrêter mes études pour des raisons…personnels, dis-je d'une voix incertaine. Sinon je faisais des études de journalisme. Plutôt tout ce qui est rédaction et tout. Mais je compte reprendre mes études, dis-je d'une voix vive. Alors comme ça les copines baves pour le grand Edward Cullen ? Demandai-je pour changer de sujet ce qu'il comprit aussitôt car mon passé était plutôt un sujet délicat.

- Si on veut, dit-il. Dit toi qu'elles sont jusqu'à allez mettre des soutien-gorge dans mon lit dit-il d'un air dégouter.

_Faut se dire que c'est pas étonnant avec un physique pareil, il a tout pour lui. Pensai-je_

- Eh ben m'exclamai-je. Au moins t'as le choix entre les filles.

- Pas vraiment dit -il plus sérieusement. J'ai plus l'impression du contraire. Toute les filles pense qu'a la même chose et que les homme pense qu'au SEXE, dit-il. Excuse moi du mot mais bon c'est vraiment désespérant. J'espère que t'es ex- n'était pas comme ça ! Ajouta-il

Était-ce une façon de demandais d'une façon indirect si j'étais célibataire ?

- Alors là ,dis-je en secouant ma main avant de pouffer de rire, les gars c'est quelque chose de bien trop complexe pour moi donc on peut pas dire que le nombre de ex- soit grand.

- Vraiment, dit-il ahurie. Comment une femme comme toi n'ai pas eu plein de prétendant ?

- Faut dire qu'a force de les envoyé boulé, il ont compris que ce n'était plus nécessaire de venir me demander une quelconque relation. Quoi ? Dis-je en voyant son regard incrédule.

- Je ne te comprend pas, finit-il par dire.

- Et moi donc, dis-je en rigolant. Il n'y a rien a comprendre. Déjà toute seule je suis totalement perdu alors à 2 en couple c'est complètement la fin du monde.

- C'est dommage, dit-il si bas que je crus mal entendre. Bon Michelle est complètement perdu là, dit-il plus fort pour changer de sujet.

- Elle m'a envoyé un message en disant qu'elle est partir faire des courses, dis-je en rigolant

- bah elle en met du temps, dit une voix qui s'approcha de nous.

- Emmett? Tu fou quoi ici ? Dit Edward.

- Je vient dire bonjour à ma copine préféré

- qui donc ? Demanda toujours Edward sur un ton irrité que je compris immédiatement pourquoi en entendant son frère répondre.

- Bah ta petite-amie ici présente, avec qui tu n'arrête pas de fantasmer jusqu'à dire son nom dans ton sommeil alors que tu ne l'a vu qu'une seule fois. Si ça c'est pas dingue. Au fait maman m'a demandé de venir vous chercher parce qu'elle est sortie avec Tant 'Michelle et qu'elle rentre pas maintenant à cause d'une réception qu'elles ont avec Ppa' et Tom donc Bella tu monte ton joli petit cul à l'étage faire un sac de couchage. Tu dors à la maison, dit-il d'un ton nonchalant.

- Emmett, dit Edward. Tu peut partir. C'est bon je la ramène

- Bon si tu y tiens, approuva-t-il. Oh et pas de bêtise là haut ok Eddy, dit-il suggestif. On veut pas de cadeau avant noël ajouta-il avant de partir.

Après un instant de gène je monta à l'étage plus rouge que jamais

- Désolé dit Edward. Il peut être très lourd par moment.

- C'étais les 5 minutes les plus étranges de toutes mon existences et les plus gênantes surtout dis-je en rigolant.

- Je t'attend ici, dit-il alors que je approuvai de la tête.

- Dis, dit Alice depuis la vidéothèque. Bella un numéro ?

- hein ? Dis-je ne comprenant pas le délire.

- Un numéro vite, répéta Alice.

- Heu…5 dis-je

- Ok . Edward !, appela Alice. Une lettre

- N'importe quoi Dit-il blasée par le comportement enfantin d'Alice pour que le hasard choisisse le film. T

- Hum… Emmett, dit-elle. Une deuxième lettre

- ''R'' dit-il . Je le sens bien le ''R''

-Tous ce qu'on dit, Emmett le prend en compétition? me dit Edward dans l'oreille avant de faire un faux sourire a Emmett

- Et pour finir Rosalie, Dit Alice . Nom d'un acteur beau gosse !

- Leonardo Dicaprio? dit Rosalie sans hésité;

- Super le film est ''TITANIC'' 5 comme la 5eme Rangé, T comme la première lettre du film, R comme le genre du film parmi les T et Léonardo Dicaprio Comme dans TITANIC? expliqua Alice alors que tout les hommes criaient sauf Jasper qui étais content de voir Alice être Alice.

- Préparez les mouchoirs parce que je vais devenir une vrai fontaine, dis-je en faisant éclaté tout le monde de rire.

- Pas la peine, dit Emmett.

- Oui, approuva Alice. Edward est là pour ça ! Dit elle comme si c'était une évidence. Ce qui me fit rougir comme d'habitude.

A peine que le film commença, je sentis Edward se rapproché de moi, qui était poussé par Emmett. Savoir que toute la famille Cullen faisait tout pour nous rapproché l'un de l'autre. Mais qu'est-ce que je ressentais pour lui ? De l'amitié ? Non, bien plus. Des qu'il me regarde dans les yeux je me sens fondre pour lui. Dès qu'il me fait son mythique sourire en coin, je rougis sans exception. Mais cela voulez dire que je craquais pour lui ? Où que je voyais Edward Cullen autrement qu'en ami ? En y repensant, Edward était celui qui avait réussis à me faire sourire, rigoler et à me faire oublier le poids lourd que m'avait laisser ma mère. Ce n'est pas quelque chose de facile à faire mais il l'avait réussis inconsciemment. En repensant à ma mère, je laissait échappé une larme traitresse mais je pus mettre sur le compte du film ce qui fait rire Emmett. Mais Edward semblait avoir compris que ma larme n'étais pas due au film mais à mes réflexion car il m'avait observé pendant tous le film. Durant ce qui m'as paru durée une éternité, les yeux d'Edward ne quittais les miens et j'ai pu y dessellé une lueurs d'inquiétude qui laissait place à un regard intense. Ce fut Alice qui nous coupa de notre transe

- Bah dis donc vous en fait une tête tout les deux, dit Alice en nous désignant moi et Edward par le menton. Elle avait les yeux rougie et un paquet de mouchoir dans les mains comme si elle avait pleuré. Je vois que je ne suis pas la seule à avoir pleurer, dit-elle en me regardant moi et Rosalie.

- En tout cas la seule choses agréable dans ce film, C'est qu'on peut serrer notre copine qui est en train de pleurer et de lui rouler des pelles pour faire passer son chagrin, dit Emmett en suivant Rosalie pour monter dans l'escalier pour faire dieu ne sait quoi. Bonne nuit les enfants soyez sages ajouta-il.

- Nous aussi on monte pour … Bonne nuit, dit jasper en montant dans la chambre d'Alice après que celle-ci nous ai dit bonne nuit.

- J'ai comme l'impression qu'il reste que nous deux, dit mon voisin de film. Tu veut que je te fasse mon milkdward et qu'on le prend dans le jardin. Avec cette chaleur, dit il en soulevant son tee-shirt laissant apparaitre ses abdominaux.

Pour le peut que j'ai vue, je suis resté scotché.

- Un milkdward, dis-je en détournant le tête pour caché mon habituelle rougissement.

- Oui, dit-il fière de lui. Vas dans le jardin je te rejoint le temps de finir, Ajouta-il avec son mythique sourire en coin qui me fit rougir d'avantage.

C'est avec beaucoup d'entrain, que je gagnais le jardin. Edward déclenchait des réactions que je n'avais jamais soupçonnais l'existence en moi. Il lui suffisait de quelques gestes et de quelques sourire pour me mettre dans tout mes états. Perdu dans mes réflexions, je n'entendis pas Edward arriver jusqu'à qu'il me touche doucement l'épaule. Ce geste anodin m'envoya des milliers de décharges électriques dans tous mon corps.

- Désolé de t'avoir fait peur, dit-il en posant les ''milkdward'' sur la terrasse. Tient tu vas attraper froid sinon, ajouta-il en me lançant une couverture.

- Merci et merci, dis-je alors qu'il rigolais en s'asseyant. C'est délicieux ton truc, m'exclamais-je après avoir gouter. C'est quoi ?

- Si je te le dit, je vais devoir te tuer, dit-il. Et j'ai vraiment pas envie de te tuer tu est trop précieuse et …,

Il s'arrêta de parler comme s'il craigner d'en avoir trop dit mais il continua devant mon regard encourageant.

- Je t'apprécie vraiment Bella, dit-il en lançant son regard le plus intense.

- Je t'apprécie aussi Edward, dis-je à mon tour. J'aime passé du temps avec toi, c'est vraiment agréable et je …

Edward me coupa en posant tout d'un coup ses lèvres sur les miennes. Ce baiser était timide et réservé au bout de quelques secondes, je pris gout à se baiser et le prolongea en demandant l'accés à ma bouche que j'autorisa. J'enfourchai ses cheveux et m'assis à califourchon sur ses genoux. Craignant d'avoir mis trop de passion, je calmai mes ardeur mais Edward continua en m'attrapant par les hanches. C'est lorsque nous manquâmes d'air que le baiser prit fin.

- Wouahh dit-il faiblement en haletant.

- Je … C'est … merci, dis-je

- Tu me remercie de t'avoir embrasser ?

- Oui, dis-je. Je voulez que ….

Il m'embrassa encore une fois mais par un chaste baiser

- Tu n'a plus à me remercié, dit-il en collant son front contre le mien.

- Je croit qu'on devrait dormir, dis-je en voyant la pleine lune au ciel. Tes parents ne sont pas là ?

- Ils ne rentrent pas ce soir, m'expliqua-il. Michelle et tom non plus. Il dorment à l'hôtel dit-il tout en marchant.

Nous étions devant la chambre où j'allais dormir. J'allais bien lui proposer de dormir avec moi, mais je voulez pas qu'il pense qu'on y aille trop vite. Enfin si il y un ''on''.

- Bon bah, Bonne nuit Edward dis-je en ne savant pas quoi faire.

Il s'approcha de moi et pris mon visages dans ses mains en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Il plongea ensuite sur ma bouche pour un deuxième baiser fougueux. A la fin de ce baiser, j'eu les cheveux aussi décoiffé que lui et les lèvre gonflé et rougie après ce baiser.

- Bonne nuit Bella, dit-il. Fais de beau rêve !

Après ma toilette sommaire, Je me faufilais sous les draps pour rejoindre le monde merveilleux qu'était les rêves.

**Voilà. Je ne suis pas très sur de mon chapitre mais bon. On en apprend plus sur les deux personnage principal.**

**C'est pas tous ça mais Ciao**

**XOXO **

**NAMI-SAN**


End file.
